The Last Prince of Ikana/The Guardian of Snow
Eden stood at the top of the ridge with Darmani. In the west the sun was beginning to rise. Opposite them at the end of a long, narrow bridge of pure ice, in the middle of a ravine was Snowhead Temple. "So where do you think this guardian is?" Eden asked. "When ever we take one step on the bridge it attacks. Use the spell here and we shall see what it is." "Okay" muttered Eden already concentrating his energy. Lifting both hands he projected the spell out over the ravine. Unlike before a purple light flowed over the valley. At the end of the bridge the spell revealed a huge brown- "Biggoron!" shouted Darmani. "What is he doing?" A giant Goron was sitting by the temple with it's eyes closed. "You know him?" Eden asked. "That is Biggoron the oldest of us all. He rarely comes to the village. He's usually found in the valley below. But why is he up here creating blizzards. An what caused him to become invisible?" "I dont know" said Eden taking a step forward. "But there's only one way to find out" he said approaching the bridge. "NO! Dont!" Eden stepped onto the bridge and suddenly Biggoron began to stir. He looked up with a dazed look on his face. Suddenly he drew his head back and blew a blizzard at Eden and Darmani. "Get back or you'll be blown into the ravine!" Darmani shouted. Eden quickly obeyed running towards the corner where Darmani was. The blizzard hit him and threw him off his feet. He landed on the other side of the ridge. Darmani was quickly beside him "He's powerful" said Eden. "All that with just a breath." "It doesn't matter that it's Biggoron. This needs to be stopped." "Hoo. Wise words Darmani" said a voice. Eden looked around and suddenly saw an owl flying towards them from the Mountain Village. "Kaepora Gaebora." "Indeed" said Kaepora Gaebora landing near them. "I am glad to see you again young Eden." He turned to Darmani. "I heard from the Elder that you were coming up here and decided to have a look. I too have tried to reach the temple a few times in recent days but like you the blizzard threw me back." "We have revealed what the guardian is" said Darmani. "It is Biggoron. For some reason he is the one preventing entry to the temple. "Biggoron eh? That is troubling news." "You dont seem that troubled" Eden pointed out. "And do you spend your time talking to troubled owls" Kaepora Gaebora asked. "No" Eden admitted. "Then you wouldn't no what one looks like." Eden wanted to point out his face hadn't changed at all from the news but held his tongue preferring not to get into a pointless debate. "So whats the plan then? For dealing with Biggoron?" "Yes" said Darmani. "We need a plan." "Biggoron is quite powerful. This wont be easy" said Kaepora Gaebora. "Darmani. Do you know the range on my stone spell?" "The further the target the more energy it'll take. But I imagine your reserves have already been exhausted from revealing Biggoron and even at full power I doubt you could turn him to stone." The three of them sat in silence for a while. Suddenly Kaepora Gaebora came up with the answer. "He can only blow blizzards in one direction at a time. If I fly around and approach the temple from the other side it might just give you enough time to approach from the bridge." "We'll have to move fast if it's to work" said Darmani. He looked to Eden. "You might not be fast enough. Maybe you should head back to-" "Forget it" said Eden. "I'm coming with you. I'm going to see this through." "Hoo. We better get started then" said Kaepora Gaebora. Eden and Darmani stood at the entrance to the bridge again. "We should be moving before Kaepora gets here" said Darmani. "To maximize the distance we can cover." "Lets go then" said Eden. Together they ran towards the temple. Biggoron, who was still visible stirred and blew a blizzard at them. Eden was taken off his feet but Darmani stood his ground and grabbed Eden by the arm. "Hold on." Just as Darmani began to slide back Biggoron took a breath in and blew another blizzard but turned around halfway through to try and deal with the approaching Kaepora Gaebora. "I'm going at top speed" said Darmani to Eden as he curled into a ball. "Try make for that flag and hang on when the blizzard comes this way." Darmani speed off at a fast roll as Eden ran at top speed to the nearest flag. Biggoron suddenly turned around and blew at Eden and Darmani again. Eden grabbed the flag and held on tight while Darmani rolled fearlessly into the blizzard. Just as he began to roll back the blizzard stopped as Biggoron took a breath in. Darmani surged forward and rolled up the sharp incline in front of Biggoron. He flew into the air and just before he hit into Biggoron spikes emerged from all sides of his curled up body. He hit Biggoron in the face just as the guardian blew a blizzard. The giant Goron's head was knocked upwards and the blizzard was blown upwards Eden began running at full speed across the bridge eager to join the fight. Biggoron curled up into a ball and pounded the ground. The force of the pound shook the ground and Darmani was thrown onto the ground disorientated. Biggoron grabbed Darmani in a huge fist and lifted him into the air. Suddenly Kaepora Gaebora flew at Biggoron and scratched at his eyes. Biggoron desperately tried to grab the bird with his other hand, Darmani temporarily forgotten. Kaepora Gaebora evaded the grabs and scratched at Biggoron's eyes until one was bleeding severely. Biggoron suddenly blew a blizzard at the bird who was thrown up into the sky. Eden reached Biggoron and desperately thought of what to do. He placed a hand on the brown orb. "I cant turn all of him to stone but maybe I can change a section of him. Eden concentrated on Biggoron's good eye. Biggoron didn't seem to notice Eden's presence. Instead he looked to Darmani who was still in his hand but was now awake and struggling. He raised a hand up in preparation to throw the Goron. "No!" Eden shouted. Furiously Eden ran up to the giant Goron. With out thinking he pointed a hand at an icicle in front of him which turned to stone instantly. He broke it off at the icy base and stabbed Biggoron's foot. The giant Goron gave a roar and dropped Darmani. He looked down at Eden and summoned a blizzard. Eden was sent sliding across the edge. He grabbed out a hand and held on. Darmani got to his feet. "Eden" he whispered. Biggoron began blowing another blizzard but Darmani ran forward and rammed the Biggoron as hard as he could. Both Goron Hero and Goron Giant fell to the ground. Biggoron slipped and fell off the temple but grabbed the edge. Darmani got to his feet and looked down at Biggoron. He looked across at Eden who was slowly losing his grip on the edge. Making a choice Darmani rolled to Eden and grabbed the prince just as he lost his grip on the ice. Darmani helped him to his feet and turned to deal with Biggoron. Biggoron was on his feet standing by the Temple. The Giant Goron smiled and began to breath in. Darmani ran forward. Biggoron released a Blizzard. Eden grabbed Darmani and both were blown into the air. They landed half way down the bridge. Darmani got to his feet holding Eden who was lifted off the ground by the force of the blizzard. Darmani began to slide backwards. "Eden. I'm sorry. I can't. Hold...on!". Darmani slipped and both were thrown into open space above the valley. Eden looked down an saw only approaching darkness that had no end in sight. Darmani slammed off the cliff face several times during the decent. Eden held onto the Goron's other side and avoided hitting the wall. Suddenly the ground came rushing up to them. Darmani hit the ground first with Eden on top of him. Eden rolled off Darmani and lay beside him on the ground. "Eden" Darmani whispered. "Darmani" Eden struggled to whisper back. "Are you okay?" Darmani asked. "A couple of bruises. You?" "I feel really bad. That was not a nice fall." "Your going to be okay Darmani." There was a moment's pause. "Eden. Get up. Run quickly." "Wha...Why?" "Eden just go. GO!" Darmani suddenly grabbed Eden and threw him to the side away from the wall. "Darmani... Whats going?" suddenly a pile of rocks fell from above and landed on Darmani. "Darmani!" Eden cried. He scrambled to Darmani's side. The rocks must of been loosened when they hit the wall. "Darmani can you hear me?" Some of the rocks fell away and Darmani's arm emerged. Eden frantically threw rocks off of the trapped Goron until eventually his face could be seen in the darkness. "Darmani." "Eden. You remember the cliff with the invisible rungs." "No" Eden whispered. "Dont tell the others it was Biggoron." "Stop talking! You need to rest!" "Something is controlling him. But dont worry. A hero will save him. A hero is coming. But not me. So much regret I now feel." "Darmani. No. Not like this. DARMANI!!!" A screech echoed across the dark valley but Eden didn't hear it. He didn't hear the distant wing beats or the sound of talons scraping stone. Only when Kaepora Gaebora spoke did Eden pay attention to anything other then the dead Goron's face. "Some falls are too big for even the mightiest warriors. He was a good Goron." "The best" Eden whispered. "Come. Get on my back and I'll fly you out of here." "I'm not leaving him." "He's dead Eden. Dont worry I'll come back for him. I'll bring his body back to the Goron village." "No. Bring him to the cave above the cliff in the Mountain Village. It's where he wanted to be buried." There was a brief moment of silence. "Okay. help me move these rocks." At the top of the cliff Eden, Kaepora Gaebora and the body of Darmani the Third sat in a cave. "Kaepora" said Eden. "I cannot face the other Gorons. I fear they will blame me for his death. Will you tell them what happened?" "Don not worry Eden. I will" "He also wanted to keep it a secret that Biggoron did this. He said a hero was coming. But he was a hero and he failed. I will miss him." "And I will miss him more so. I have known him longer then you. He was always a benevolent presence on this mountain and will be sorely missed by his kind." Eden shook with emotion. He stood up and placed a hand on the brown orb in his pocket. He pointed a hand at Darmani and the Goron's body rapidly turned to stone. The stone continued upwards with writing appearing on it and finally shaping a Goron's face at the peak. Darmani's tombstone now stood near the center of the cave. "Amazing" Kaepora Gaebora whispered. "You worked the spell so easily." He approached the tombstone and read the writing. "This writing? Why did you put this on it?" "I didn't. I wasn't even aware there was writing. What does it say." "Techniques for a future Goron Hero... Eden do you have a musical instrument on you?" Eden hesitated. "Yes. Why?" "Would you try playing this song?" Eden took out his recorder and played the song that the owl screeched. "Hmm no effect. Is it because the statues are not activated. Or are you not the chosen one." "What are you talking about?" "Noting. Do not worry. Eden may I ask. What happened to the sword I gave you? Was it too stolen?" "No I didn't have enough money to keep it." "Is that so. Well then Eden here is a gift to you from me." The owl flew to the center of the room and removed a rock from the ground. Water suddenly shot out from a hole and ran along the ground. It touched Eden's feet and felt warm. "Take this to the smiths. I predict the weather will be getting colder soon and they're hearth will freeze over. You should be able to convince them to give you a sword for it. "Hot Springs" whispered Eden. "Here the whole time." "Were you looking for Hot Spring water?" "Yes. It's why I came to the mountain. There is a Goron in Clock Town dieing of a fever and needs the Spring Water." "Ah. I did not know. By the time you get to the village it will be cold in this weather." "That cant be" Eden whispered. "Dont worry I will fly you." "Thank you Kaepora. You truly are a good friend." "Before we leave however you need that sword. And if many people will be coming up here to visit Darmani I will have to conceal my store of spring water better." The owl moved forward and pushed Darmani's grave over the source of the Hot Springs. "Now friend you will protect my secrets for me." Was this battle scene in this chapter Exciting Boring Too long Not long enough Predictable Too much too early in the story On to the next chapter or Visit the last chapter Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Adventure Category:Fanfic